LABOUM
LABOUM *'Nombre:' LABOUM (라붐) *'Número de miembros: '''6 chicas *'Origen:' Corea del Sur *'Debut:' 28 de agosto de 2014 * '''Fanclub Oficial: '''Latte' (라떼) ** '''¿Por qué Latte?: Es la combinación de LABOUM y beauté (belleza en francés). Quiere decir que los fans son la belleza de LABOUM * Agencias: **NH Media (misma que Kim Jong Seo, Im Chang Jung, Paran, The Ray, U-KISS y The Cheers) **Nega Network (misma que Yoari, LUNAFLY y Littles) Carrera '2014: Debut con su primer single 'Petit Macaron Las agencias '''NH Media' y Nega Network se unieron para debutar a un grupo de chicas Laboum, que había estado entrenando durante cuatro años. El grupo fue anunciado como el grupo hermano de U-KISS. Laboum lanzó su primer álbum Petit Macaron el 28 de agosto de 2014, tras el lanzamiento de su video musical para su canción principal Pit -A-Pat el día anterior. La canción fue escrita por Seo Ji-eum, conocido por éxitos como f(x)'s "Electric Shock" y "Twinkle" de TaeTiSeo. El 28 de agosto Laboum tuvo su presentación debut a través del programa de television M! Countdown. Regreso con su segundo single 'Petit Macaron: Data Pack' El 24 de octubre Laboum dio a conocer a través de su cuenta oficial de Facebook una foto que anuncia el regreso del grupo a la escena musical Coreana con la canción What About You?. Este tema es parte de su segundo single “Petit Macaron: Data Pack”. Después de revelar varias fotos individuales durante una semana, además de un teaser para elevar la impaciencia de los fans, el grupo regreso el 1 de noviembre con su nuevo video titulado What Abou You?, de su segundo single 'Petit Macaron: Data Pack'. El nuevo video musical muestra a las integrantes Solbin, Yulhee, Yu Jeong, ZN, Haein y Soyeon con un concepto mas serio y maduro, la coreografía que nos muestra su despliega su encanto e inocencia. Laboum realizo su primera presentación de regreso con What Abou You? el 31 de octubre en el programa musical Music Bank. '2015: Tercer single 'Sugar Sugar El 17 de marzo, la agencia NH Media anuncio el regreso del grupo publicando dos nuevas imágenes teasers a través del Facebook oficial de Laboum en donde aparecen ZN y Soyeon. Una vez chicas muestran un ambiente sencillo y delicado a través de un concepto natural. Durante los siguientes dias se revelaron las ultimas fotos teaser y una grupal. El 26 de marzo Laboum revelo el video musical para su tercer single '''Sugar Sugar', en el que se incluyen sus otros temas You Playin y Fantasy. Fantasy es una canción que les dio Miryo y Jea de Brown Eyed Girls. En el vídeo musical de la canción principal, las seis chicas del grupo disfrutan de una fiesta de pijama llena de color. Laboum comenzará las promociones de Sugar Sugar el 26 de marzo en “M! Countdown” de Mnet. Continuarán promocionando activamente la canción en otros programas musicales como Music Bank e Inkigayo. 'Regreso con su cuarto single 'Aalow Aalow ￼Laboum anuncio su regreso al revelar algunos teasers. las chicas revelaron el nombre de su nueva canción con un ambiente retro que se llamará '''Aalow Aalow'. Laboum también reveló un video-teaser el 25 de noviembre a través de su canal oficial de YouTube en donde podemos escuchar un poco de lo que será su nuevo concepto musical, el grupo regresa con una imagen divertida y alegre. Laboum lanzo el 6 de diciembre el video musical para Aalow Aalow y contó con un estilo retro elegante, pero desenfadado. El 4 de diciembre, Laboum llevó a cabo su presentación de regreso para Aalow Aalow en Music Bank. '2016: Quinto Single 'Fresh Adventure El grupo sorprendió a los fans el 18 de marzo con la publicación de un teaser a través de sus redes sociales, anunciando su regreso para la época e primavera. El quinto single se titula '''Fresh Adventure' y se publicará el 6 de abril. El 23 de marzo Laboum revelo una imagen grupal para su nuevo single Fresh Adventure. Las chicas posan en un círculo en la hierba, y emiten la sensación de un picnic de primavera refrescante. Su maquillaje es ligero y femenino, ya que emiten un ambiente juvenil mientras que sonríen dulcemente a la cámara. Laboum revelo la lista de canciones de su quinto single. La pista del título, "Imagine More", suena muy optimista y brillante, perfecta para la primavera. Laboum tendrá su primera presentación en The Show. 'Regreso con su Primer Mini Album "Love Sign"' El 8 de Agosto se lanzó una imagen donde se daba comienzo a su regreso, el cual esta programado para el 23 del mismo mes. En un principio se dijo que regresarían con single álbum pero luego se lo cambió por mini álbum el cual contendrá 6 canciones. El 23 de agosto, LABOUM regresó oficialmente con su primer mini-album, “Love Sign”, y el tema principal “Shooting Love”. “Shooting Love” ha sido creado por el equipo de producción Iconic Sounds y muestra el lado más alegre y lleno de energía del grupo. La canción habla sobre los sentimientos románticos que tienen por alguien especial y desean entrar en el corazón de esa persona. En el vídeo musical, 3 miembros se enfrentan a las otras 3 componentes. Al final, Soyeon, Solbin y Haein salen triunfantes con sus armas de amor y disparan a los corazones de Yujeong, Yulhee y ZN. LABOUM tuvo su primera presentacion el 24 de agosto atraves de Show Champion. Integrantes thumb|center|550px De Izquierda a Derecha ZN, Yu Jeong, Sol Bin, Hae In, So Yeong, Yul Hee *Yu Jeong (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarina) *So Yeon (Vocalista y Bailarina) *ZN (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Hae In (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Sol Bin (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Yul Hee (Vocalista, Rapera, Bailarina y Maknae) Discografía Mini Álbum Single Programas de TV * MBC Music Idol School (28.10.2014) * Mnet Moon HeeJun Pure 15+ (YuJeong & ZN) (29.10.2014) * Music ON! Rookie Talk (06.11.2014) * After School Club Ep.119 (18.11.2014) * KBS Let's Go! Dream Team 2 (30.11.2014) * (Arirang) Pops in Seoul (2014) * E Channel Brave Writers (YuJeong, ZN & HaeIn) (04.12.2014) * KBS W Shopper Man (YuJeong, HaeIn & SolBin) (08.12.2014) * KBS Golden Bell Challenge (14.12.2014) * Mnet Mwave Meet & Greet (20.12.2014) * Mnet YAMAN TV 1 (05.01.2015) * Mnet YAMAN TV 2 (YulHee & HaeIn) (26.01.2015) * Hello KPOP (08.02.15) * KBS Dream Team Seaseon 2 (ZN, HaeIn & YulHee) (01.03.2015) * Music ON! Rookies Special (LABOUM, Gfriend & A.KOR) (05.03.2015) * KBS 1 vs 100 (YuJeong & ZN) (08.03.2015) * SBS Star King (SolBin & YulHee) (09.03.2015) * I can see your voice (Yulhee) (29.10.2015) * Hidden Singer (Yujeong, Soyeon & ZN) (31.10.2015) *After School Club (08.12.2015) * Pops in Seoul: Pick & Talk. (24.01.2016) * LABOUM TeleVision on VApp! (2016) * HeyoTV. (2016) * The Boss is Watching (06.02.2016) * Pops in Seoul (17.02.2016) * Weekly Idol ( 13.04.2016) Conciertos/Festivales Participativos *Food & Culture Festival in Hanoi (11/11/16) *Nanli Bluss Pool Festival (30/07/16) Programas de Radio *KBS''' Sukira Kiss The Radio (YuJeong) (29.09.2014) * KBS 'Sukira Kiss The Radio (LABOUM & Juniel) (11.10.2014) * SBS K.Will Young Street Radio (07.11.2014) * MBC SimSimTaPa (LABOUM & Lovelyz) (29.11.2014) * Arirang SUPER KPOP (15.12.2014) * KBS Sukira Kiss The Radio (YuJeong) (02.01.2015) Curiosidades *Suzy de Miss A las apoyo vía Instagram, los primeros días de promoción de su canción principal Fresh Adventure llamando la atención de sus seguidores * ZN, Yul Hee y Yu Jeong hicieron un "Self Reaction"; grabándose a sí mismas viendo su MV debut 'Pit a Pat' * Tuvieron su primer fansing el 28 de Septiembre en Jongro * Yul Hee respondió una pregunta en "Pops In Seoul": "¿En qué te fijas primero cuando conoces a un hombre?" Ella respondió que le gustan los chicos con un solo parpado, como Sunggyu de Infinite y Suga de BTS * Son consideradas las hermanas menores de U-KISS. * Yul Hee apareció en el MV de U-KISS "''Standing Stil''l" y en el PV japonés "''Inside of Me" * Su primer concierto fue en Camboya junto a sus compañeros de agencia U-KISS * Entre las miembros, SoYeon y YuJeong son las que más cuidan de su salud * De las miembros, YuJeong y SolBin son las que más regañan a las demás * Si hubiera una sub-unidad en el grupo, Soyeon y YuJeong serían una sub-unidad line-vocal. A ZN y SolBin les gustaría estar en una sub-unidad de hiphop * La formación de familia en LABOUM es: YuJeong es la mamá, SoYeon el papá, YulHee la hija menor, HaeIn sería la tía-abuela, ZN y SolBin serían las hijas mayores * Admiran al cantante Lim Chang Jung * Crearon su instagram el 8 de Febrero y lo usan por día diferente miembro * ZN es la primer miembro que actuó en un WebDrama llamado "Milky Love", junto a su compañero de empresa Kevin de U-KISS. * ZN,Solbin y Yulhee Ganaron en su primera visita a Let's go! Dream Team II. * Volverán con su tercer comeback, el día 27 de noviembre con el single llamado Aalow Aalow. * Se aprendieron la coreografía de Aalow Aalow en un mes. * Antes de su comeback tuvieron un Daily LABOUM emitido por Afreeca TV. * Los MV's de Piat a Pat, What about you y Sugar sugar tienen un millón de visitas en el canal de Youtube de CJENMMUSIC. * Al parecer en su MV "Fresh Adventure" Grabaron en la misma locación que Pure-L con su MV "Balloons" Enlaces * Cafe Daum Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Twitter Oficial *YouTube Oficial *Instagram Oficial *V App Oficial Galería LABOUM01.jpg Pagein.jpg La.jpg Lala.png LABOUM5.jpg LABOUM6.jpg LABOUM7.jpg LABOUM8.jpg Videografía LABOUM - Pit A Pat|Pit A Pat LABOUM - What About You|What About You LABOUM - What About You (Dance ver.)|What About You (Performance ver.) LABOUM - Sugar Sugar|Sugar Sugar LABOUM - Aalow Aalow|Aalow Aalow LABOUM - Journey to Atlantis|Journey to Atlantis 라붐(LABOUM)-상상더하기 안무연습 한강ver.|Journey to Atlantis (Han ver.) LABOUM - Caterpillar (making ver.)|Caterpillar (making ver.) LABOUM - Shooting Love|Shooting Love LABOUM(라붐)- "푱푱(Shooting Love)" Performance ver. M V| Shooting Love (Performance ver.) Categoría:NH Media Entertainment Categoría:Nega Network Entertainment Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGirlband Categoría:KDebut2014